My Tattooed Soulmate
by WriterEntity
Summary: Based on a prompt from my tumblr account. Oneshot Bechloe. Not a happy ending.


**A/N: Original story was posted on my tumblr as a anon prompt response. hope you enjoy. Read and review at your leisure.**

Rebecca Mitchell, Music producer, DJ and self acclaimed lady-player. She's averaged more women that year than John Mayer. She's exploited her fame and the mystery of, who's her soulmate.

Today's world, everyone had been born with a tattoo. A name. Your soulmates name to be specific. Tattoos that have limited a lot of people's options. Many tried to defy it, claim that it means nothing, but it's there for a reason. Eventually, it's proven right. Her parents were proof of that.

For celebrities, it's rather awkward. Those who have their's in obvious places: hands, arms, neck, face; usually have lines of fans with, whatever name it may be, hoping to meet them. It makes this all too crazy. It gets worse as paparazzi focus on getting those hidden names, across backs, thighs, whichever. Celebrities who have found their soul mates have flaunted their tattoos around like jewellery. Others, let's just say the make-up business is thriving.

This is where Beca became a mystery. She didn't have a tattoo. She's checked. An anomaly to their current society. Men and women from everywhere have wanted to bed her to see for themselves. See if they were lucky enough to be her soulmate. Men weren't really Beca's thing but she felt no shame exploiting the women's curiosity for her own gain.

That night, Beca played at a club opening and spotted several new faces. New faces were good. Easy targets and definitely ones who wouldn't mind spending a night with the hottest female DJ, even if their soulmate was technically "mark" or whatever.

She scanned the dance floor and couldn't help catch site of big blue eyes. It was for a split second, but their eyes connected and she knew she had her catch for the night. "Can all you beautiful ladies dance a little closer? I want to enjoy the view…" She flirtatiously remarked into the mic and within moments the girls were now up by her booth.

Beca continue to look until, once again, blue eyes. "Hey red," she called to the girl whom she now noticed as a redhead. "Want to join me up here," it wasn't a question as Beca suggested much more than her company at the booth. The redhead just shook her head and laughed as she left with her friends.

Nope. Beca does not get rejected.

Lining up her next couple of songs, Beca bounced out of her booth. She was determined like that.

"Hey," she caught up to the redhead just outside the club.

"Hi, aren't you the entertainment? Shouldn't you be entertaining?" The redhead giggled at how small the obnoxious DJ is standing beside her.

"I can promise to entertain you all night if you'll stay?" Beca offered mischievously.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," The taller girl tried to leave with that.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Beca walked over, blocking her way. "One drink, on the house. I'll get all your friends a table. Just wait until I finish my set so we can talk."

"Talk?" She replied sceptically

"Well to start. What do you say?" Beca made a point to check with her friends who seemed keen at the idea of bottle service.

"Only if you tell me your name," the redhead finally demanded. She knew the DJ by her stage name: Bex-M, but never really looked her up.

"I'll tell you after my set," Beca returned and lead the way, already knowing she won.

As promised the girls were seated at a table and given a bottle of champagne on the house. Beca enjoyed the view of the girl now watching her, and ended up finishing her set on a high where the girls decided to dance the night away.

Beca left and made her way through a clawing crowd to her table. A table filled with girls and a particular blue eyed redhead.

"Hey red," Beca greeted, scooting in besides her.

"It's Chloe, and your name is?" Chloe challenged, reminding the DJ of their deal.

"Anything you want it to be," Beca tried but only got a scoff from Chloe. "What, are you one of those girls who won't waste her time with anyone they don't have a tattoo of?" Beca challenged and by Chloe's expression she knew she'd hit the nail on the head.

"No," Chloe denied.

"She pretended to like boys for the longest time," one of her less-sober friends outed her.

"Hey! I didn't pretend!" Chloe defended. It's not like she had a choice with her predetermined sexual preference. Didn't mean she didn't date men at high school or college because… They're fun too. It just wasn't who she would be with.

"Listen, if it's that important I'll take the bullet here. Beca." She provided, knowing better than to waste her time.

"Beca?"

"You heard me. Rebecca Mitchell, you should read a Wikipedia page or something," Beca teased, not wanting to insult the girl. If anything, she's brought out a nicer side of Beca. She's not one to offer a group of girls free drinks if she only wanted the one. Nor did she care to entertain the thought of soulmates, but this girl is different.

"Rebecca?" Chloe didn't wait for a response this time as she exposed a tattoo across her arm. An arm covered in scars, trying to rid her of the name she's been tainted with, that left her no choice but to be a lesbian. Not that she minds it now, but everyone goes through their discovery phases differently. Some accept it, others deny, and whatever works they just try their best to cope.

"Yeah…" Beca couldn't help feeling hurt. Seeing her name still printed over bumps of skins. She needed to snap out of it, remember she has no soulmate and just get this girl's number or… "So now will you talk to me?"

Chloe seemed to flip. Her entirety much more bubbly and flirty now that she wasn't holding back in fear of heartbreak or wasting her time. It was hard but after a few times you get used to saying no to the nicest of people just because they weren't the one. "I'll see you later girls," Chloe bid her farewells and gave Beca an all go look.

"And just like that, you want to get out of here?"

"It's not like I wasn't already thinking of fucking you, but I just had to be sure." Chloe smirked as she took a dumbfounded DJ's hand to guide right out of that club.

Chloe had made a complete 180* when she found out Beca's name. She was far more relaxed and bubbly and outgoing and…

Beca was in shock. It was beyond alluring to her. Which defied all reason since Beca absolutely hated happy people. They stressed her out. No one is supposed to be that happy, but Chloe is. She was practically singing with bluebirds as they walked to Beca's car.

"Oh!" Chloe stilled them as the driver opened the door. "There's one more thing I need to make sure of…"

"My middle name?" Beca mocked, but her smirk quickly faltered as Chloe eased into her personal space.

"No…" Chloe whispered, now close enough for only Beca to hear her every breathe. She's been staring at this girl all night, keeping all her attraction and feelings aside, but now… It all came crashing down on her. "Just this…"

Beca almost missed what she said it was so faint before Chloe's lips were on hers. Is was instantaneous, the spark- no, the shockwave of realisation that Beca found someone different, amazing, perfect.

Chloe must have felt it too as she pulled away in fear. Their eyes wide with surprise. Neither spoke. Neither had to as Beca took Chloe's hand to take home as fast as possible.

(Skip one year)

"I don't get why you keep getting tattoos," Chloe complained. They've happily dated and lived together for months. They had their ups and downs but this was one recurring fight Chloe always picked.

"I like it. It reminds me of my passion," Beca explained before wincing at Chloe's harsh grip on her wrist.

"So you would rather tattoo headphones for everyone to see you love music but not my name?"

"Jesus Christ Chloe, will you let up! It doesn't matter. I obviously love you. I'm so in love with you I don't need your name anywhere!" Beca explained. The thing with artificial tattoos is that they only stay permanently if it comes from love.

"But I do!"

Beca thought she might be different, since she had none at birth. So she decided on something small, a grasshopper. It stuck, as a memory from her childhood, and she figured that this time she went big. She decided on a tattoo of flowers across her shoulder-blade, but this time it disappeared within months. All because she wasn't really in love with whatever the flowers represented.

Ever since Chloe had been adamant about having Beca get her name tattooed. Beca refused.

"Why? Because I don't give you enough? I don't spoil you? Because someone somewhere decided unless I have your name I'm not enough for you?!" Beca had to contain herself from storming off.

"Why are you so afraid of doing it though? You think it'll disappear?"

"I do! Because if I was meant to have a soulmate I'd have their name on me, but I guess I don't-" Beca suddenly felt a shock in her chest. A pain she's never felt before. She fell to her knees gasping for air. Everything went hazy and she could barely hear Chloe's concerned words as she blacked out.

—-

Chloe sat at the hospital waiting room as the doctors took Beca in. She had a heart attack. The drugs, the alcohol, the lifestyle was too much for her. Beca was never the healthiest of people, but neither of them knew she had a condition. It was beyond belief that a woman in her twenties could now be getting a heart transplant. No. She didn't need one, the doctors said they would try. None of it made sense to Chloe as she sat there, tear stained cheeks, eyes welling up every time she thought of the fight and how she probably triggered this. No. She had to stay positive for Beca and she had no idea that their fight could end in this. Beca is strong. Beca took care of her for a year. Beca is the love of her life. Name or not.

"Miss Beale?"

Chloe shot up as the doctor walked in.

"We did the best we could-"

"No!" Chloe spat out and went to run for it but the doctor caught her. "I have to see her!" She screamed and cried as she fought against the doctor's hold.

"I'm sorry Miss Beale," he tried to calm her and eventually Chloe gave up and collapsed in his arms.

"Doctor?" A nurse walked up behind him with a folder. She handed it over once Chloe was able to stand alone.

"I know this might not be the best moment, but I thought you might want to see this." The doctor handed the folder over to Chloe, who was now shell shocked into a state of calm, pulled out the photograph inside.

It was a zoomed in black and white picture of her name 'CHLOE' on… "Is that…?"

"Her heart." The doctor clarified.

 _The end_

 **A/N: Yes this is terrible of me I know but the whole heart condition hit close to home with a friend of mine and he didn't make it either. But just because he's gone doesn't mean I forget how much he loved me and I love him.**


End file.
